Black Arms
The Black Arms (ブラックアームズ, Burakku Āmuzu) are a species of a violent alien race led by their sinister leader, Black Doom. They travel the galaxy in which a disignated planet is found seeking conquest, which they have been to the planet itself, at least once in the past. Fifty years after the first recorded visit and the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog, they set to return and invaded the planet in search of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and are opposed by Shadow and as well as many other characters. They are easily recognized by their black-and-red skin pigmentation. "We Black Arms are far beyond more than superior... We are perfect!" :—Black Doom. Black Doom :Main article: Black Doom Black Doom is the evil overlord, hive-mind and parent of the Black Arms, and the one of the few that is shown with the ability to speak the human language. He has three eyes, lacks a lower torso, floats above the ground and wears a cloak adorned with metal ornaments. He helped Gerald Robotnik create Shadow the Hedgehog by using his own blood. He has lived for well over 2000 years, and planned to use the planet's beings in one of their cruel, twisted, horrifying, and maddening in-games. He was eventually defeated by Shadow after he transformed into Devil Doom. Black Doom, Eclipse and the Dark Arms are the sole surviving Black Arms. Doom's Eye :Main article: Doom's Eye The Doom's Eye is a tentacled entity that serves as a seeing-eye of sorts for the evil overlord. Black Death :Main article: Black Death Black Death is a leader-class, secondary hive-mind, and second-in-command of the Black Arms who greatly resembles his creator Black Doom, minus the horns. Death's Eye :Main article: Death's Eye The Death's Eye is a starfish-like floating eye entity controlled remotely by Black Death to spy on their enemies from afar. Black Arms These are the members of the alien race that invade the planet under Black Doom's command. They will always attack Shadow even if he is attempting to complete one of Black Doom's missions. Members of the Black Arms include the Black Warriors, Black Oaks, and Black Assassins. The following is a list of creatures in the Black Arms. Death Leeches :Main article: Death Leeches The Death Leeches are described by Black Doom as the Black Arms' larvae, eventually maturing into fully-grown soldiers. They are pulsating dark red blobs with 3 horns positioned around an eye in the middle of their bodies. They are capable of sticking to walls. They have no endurance, and are always vulnerable, regardless of what kind it maybe. Black Warriors :Main article: Black Warriors The Black Warriors are the most common Black Arms aliens in the game. They are roughly human-sized (just a little bigger than an average GUN soldier) and often carry various Black Arms weapons (lasers, swords, shields, etc.). They can occasionally be found riding Air Saucers. Black Oaks :Main article: Black Oaks The Black Oaks are giant Black Arms soldiers. According to Doom's Eye, the Black Oaks are "heralded for their pure strength" (they can easily swat aside cars), and form the backbone of the Black Arms army. They have high endurance, but also are slow moving. They usually carry large swords and occasionally alien rocket launchers and clubs. They are able to block frontal attacks from projectile weapons with their hands. Black Annelids :Main article: Black Annelids The Black Annelids are giant worms. They burrow underground and attack from beneath, using smaller worms that home in on their prey. According to Doom's Eye, the worms find their prey by detecting their target's vital signs. The most common Annelids are called Sand Worms. There are also Annelids unique to certain areas such as Death Worms and Gold Worms (see below for Gold Worms in Gold Annelids). The Black Arms annelids share many characteristics of the Biolizard, such as their impregnable skin, coloring and texture, methods of attack, and sounds they make as they surface. Despite their large size, both types of Annelids can easily be sucked up by a vacuum weapon, making them easy to defeat when using the Egg Vacuum weapon. Gold Annelids :Main article: Gold Annelids The Gold Annelids are stronger, golden Black Annelids. They are stronger and faster than regular Annelids and are harder to defeat or attack. Gold Annelids are invincible to some of the weaker weapons. Killer Plant :Main article: Killer Plant The Killer Plant is a giant fire-breathing plant life form that serves the Black Arms. They have no life meters and serve more as obstacles than anything else. Once defeated, it will temporarily shrink into a harmless bud, but will revive again if given enough time. Black Wings :Main article: Black Wings The Black Wing is a small bat-like creature similar to Black Hawks. They have little endurance and are almost always taken down with one hit. They often serve as footstools of sorts for a Homing Attack. Black Hawks :Main article: Black Hawks The Black Hawks are small winged dragons which are much stronger then the Black Wings. They are capable of firing blue energy waves and flying unhindered in space. In some cases, when they are weakened, Shadow can ride on their backs. They take three hits from standard weapons or Homing Attacks to defeat. Black Volts :Main article: Black Volts Black Volts are Black Hawks that have gold armor plating and are equipped with Worm Shooters. Due to their armor, they have more endurance than normal Black Hawks. Most Black Volts in the game can be ridden, though they are also present as common enemies. Black Assassins :Main article: Black Assassins The Black Assassins resemble armored Black Warriors, but they can withstand many more attacks and have the ability to disappear and reappear at will. They are all armed with Refractors, and are often found riding Air Saucers. Black Bull :Main article: Black Bull The Black Bull is a powerful Black Arms creature. It resembles a cross between a giant maggot and a dragon. Due to its large blubbery body which protects it from damage, its only weak spot is its single green eye. It can breathe fire and can produce Black Wings from its mouth. Black Fruit The Black Fruit (conjectural name, only referred to as "red fruits") dot the landscapes conquered by the Black Arms, although not technically part of the Black Arms army. They have a short stalk, with a large spherical bulb on top. It is mostly red, and translucent, as a slight yellow glow can be seen from within. Spikes grow from the bulb, giving Shadow damage if he touches it. They can easily be destroyed in a single hit, but regenerate if Shadow leaves the area and returns. Shadow the Hedgehog :Main article: Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog is part Black Arms alien because of his creation from Black Doom's blood. However, he is not a part of their army; rather, he is a secret weapon created for the sole purpose of collecting the Chaos Emeralds, although he did not know this fact himself until his confrontation with Black Doom. Shadow's efforts have finally put an end to the Black Arms' reign of terror. Eclipse the Darkling :Main article: Eclipse the Darkling Eclipse the Darkling was created to give the Black Arms an answer to Shadow the Hedgehog. Unlike his template Eclipse is a full-blooded Black Arms; as such he resembles his Hedgehog counterpart but with more Black Arms-derived features. Eclipse is unique in that he is the only Black Arm soldier who possesses true free will; he does not answer directly to his masters and is thus able to question their commands. Dark Arms :Main article: Dark Arms The Dark Arms are Black Arm soldiers created by Eclipse in an experiment prior to the invasion, of which all but four were killed. They greatly resemble Wisps. Black Arms Weaponry Black Arms Vehicles Air Saucers :Main article: Air Saucers One-man floating discs that can be used to cross hazardous surfaces, such as toxic liquid or lava. Upon analyzing one, E-123 Omega is astounded that it floats without using either fuel or engine components. They can be ridden by Shadow, and are sometimes used by Black Warriors and Black Assassins. Black Tank :Main article: Black Tank A powerful Black Arms Tank somewhat resembles a stealth bomber. The tank is surrounded by a shield that can withstand many attacks, and is able to summon bombs to destroy the roadway behind it. Destroying it is the Hero mission on Lethal Highway and the best way to defeat it is using a rapid-fire weapon. The most effective weapons are the Shadow Rifle and the Gatling gun which can be obtained behind the five-key door, with the maximum of 40 ammo can easily take out the tank in below 10 seconds. Interestingly, Sonic claims that guns are ineffective against the Black Tank, (despite the fact that it is easily able to be taken down by guns, though he may have talking about when the shield was up). Gunships Large organic-looking battleships. The Gunships are armed with a Black Cannon and can spawn enemies. The best way to attack these ships is to use nearby turrets or the Shadow Rifle. Black Arms Strongholds Black Comet :Main article: Black Comet New Black Comet :Main article: New Black Comet Glyphic Canyon :Main article: Glyphic Canyon History Past Synopsis See Also Notes & Trivia Category:Races Category:Groups and species Category:Black Arms